Moments We Remember and Those We Have Forgotten
by Charlotte Lobster
Summary: A collection of one shots. Just moments between different characters before, during, and after the Hunger Games. One for every named character.
1. Katniss

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. Never have, never will**

**_A/N: Just some random ideas that popped in my head._**

**_So this particular chapter would be part of the 'those we have forgotten' section. I realize that it wouldn't really fit into the story, but whatever. It's just some K/P ness if you could even call it that._**

* * *

Tomorrow is my mother's birthday. My dad has taken Prim and I into town to buy her a present. Usually, we make gifts for each other to avoid wasting money, but my father has been saving so we could buy something small.

Prim darts from store to store, oohing and ahhing at the sparkly and colorful things in the window displays, things we could never afford because we live in the Seam. As we walk, people we pass stop to chat with my father, commenting on simple things such as the weather or how tall Prim and I have got.

"Katniss," My little sister whispers, tugging at my sleeve as my father finishes talking with another miner, "Come look."

She drags me over to the window display of the town's bakery. Prim stands on her tip toes, pressing her hands and nose against the glass to look inside at the decorated cakes.

"They're so pretty," She breathes, fogging up the cold glass.

And she's right. The colors are bright and swirl from cake to cake in a pleasing way. But you can tell they were done in haste, without attention to the small details.

"Dad," Prim calls out, drawing my attention away from the bakery window. "Look at these."

"They're lovely," My father says, glancing at the decorated cakes.

"We should get one," Prim says, "For mother."

Our dad leans in closer, squinting to see the prices that are set on little cards next to each cake. "They're a little much, Prim."

She frowns and presses her nose against the glass again.

I inhale deeply and the scent of flour and baking bread fill my nostrils. "It smells so good," I say, "The bread."

"It tastes amazing, too," My dad replies, then adds, "Or so I've heard. Hey, how about we get a loaf for mom? How does that sound, Prim?"

She rocks back on her heals, thinking it over.

"Yeah, I guess," She says, trying her best to hide her disappointment.

"Then, come on," My father says turning to the door.

Prim shoots a fleeting glance to the cakes before following our dad and I into the shop.

A small bell rings as we enter the shop. The delicious smell is even stronger inside the store. A blonde haired boy stands behind the counter, kneading dough at a table. His head shoots up as we enter, and his blue eyes meet with mine. I know him, not personally, but I've seen him at school, always in a group with the other town kids in our grade.

He blinks then looks away, pink rising in his cheeks.

"I'll be right back," He says before disappearing through a door.

I can feel a pair of eyes on me and turn to find my dad watching me, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I demand.

"Nothing," He says, shaking his head, but still smiling.

I open my mouth to complain, but a woman walks into the room, dusting her flour covered hands on a rag. She asks my dad how she can help him.

I find myself staring at the loaves of bread that fill the counter in front of me. I had never known that there were so many different types of breads. Small, large, light, and dark ones fill the shelves.

Suddenly, I realize Prim missing. I scan the room just in time to see her vanish into a back hallway.

"Prim," I hiss, sprinting after her.

I run into the hall, and see her standing in front of an open door, the light from it pouring out to the dark hallway.

"Prim," I call, but she doesn't hear and walks into the room.

I race to the room. "Prim," I say again, but stop outside, in the door frame.

The boy from the front sits at a table, icing a small cake with multi-colored frosting. He looks up as I speak, noticing me in the door and Prim, who is slowly inching closer to the table.

"Did you do the ones out front?" Prim asks, sitting in an empty chair across the table. I walk into the room, getting a better look at the tiny, round cake.

He shakes his head. "No, my mother decorated those," He replies, "I'm just practicing."

Prim sits up in the chair, studying the cake in front of the boy. "Well, you should be the one who makes them," She decides, "This one's prettier."

He looks down at the cake and begins layering the frosting again. "Thank you."

My dad pokes his head around the door. "Come on, girls. Time to go home."

Prim bounces off the chair and out of the room. I follow her out, slower though. But before I leave, I grab the door frame and turn back.

"She's right," I say to him, "Yours is better."

He smiles. "Thanks."

I wave goodbye before heading after my family.

* * *

_Leave me a thought?_

_Effie or maybe Madge will be next. And if you have any requests, anything at all you'd like to see, let me know. _


	2. President Snow

**I DO NOT OWN THG!**

_So I lied. It's President Snow._

* * *

**Snow's Dream**

* * *

_**  
**_

"They've been captured, sir."

President Snow's lips curl into a sinister grin. "All of them?" He asks because there is no room for error at a time like this.

"Yes, sir. The rebel forces are retreating as we speak. Everything is under our control."

Snow looks at the uniformed man standing before him. He stands tall and straight, but stiff and while he does look at Snow, he won't meet his eye. He is too afraid. And Snow loves his fear.

"Perfect."

"The firing squad is ready, sir. Shall I give them the order?"

Snow lounges back in his chair, his grin changing to a lazy smirk. "Yes, and be quick about it."

"Yes, sir," The man salutes, then scurries out of the room a fast pace.

Snow waits eagerly in the empty room for the sound that means victory. That means rebellion is futile against the strength and power of the Capitol. That means he, President Snow, is the only leader of Panem.

In a way, he should thank Katniss Everdeen. Although she's been a terrible nuisance and forced Snow to leave his shining capitol to visit the dirty District 12, she has given him an opportunity. She pulled apart his great nation, gave the people false hope of a better life. But what one person destroys, another must fix. So now rules can be rewritten in his favor. He can gain the one thing he's been waiting for. Absolute power.

The sweet sound of firing guns alerts Snow that the rebellion is over. He has won and now all he has to do is wait. Wait while the districts boil in chaos, then sweep in and save them. It's all so perfect. He will look like the hero. The person who only wanted what was best.

He can see the headlines already: 'President Snow saves Panem from rotting in destruction of rebel groups.'

He laughs, and the sharp sound echoes off the bare walls.

---

"The meeting to change the Hunger Games rules has begun," President Snow announces to the room full of the Capitol political leaders.

The men fall silent, giving their full attention to Snow. These men are not like most citizens of the Capitol with all their colors. No, these men are cold and hard; smart, but cruel.

"Rule number one," Snow begins. He glances over at a picture of the late Claudius Templesmith and waits for the other mens' gazes to follow. "There can be one winner of the Hunger Games or no winner at all. Under no circumstances will there be more than one winner."

"Rule two," He continues as one of the men furiously types what he has been saying, "A person cannot volunteer as tribute if their sibling has been reaped."

The group nods and murmurs in agreement to this rule.

"We don't need any self-sacrificing tributes in our games," One elderly man says with a hard expression.

"And just think," Another person adds, "It will help with population control in the higher districts. Parents who want their children to be a part will only have one child in order to ensure that they can volunteer."

The men of the room like this idea, although the facial expressions do not show it.

"Very good," Snow comments then continues on, "Those will be the only changes to the actual games themselves, these next couple of rules apply to the victors. Rule number three. Only the mentors will be allowed in the Capitol during the Games. All other victors will stay in their district.

"Rule number four. Mentors will be separated by district. Only tributes are allowed to speak with people from other districts."

"And finally, rule number five," Snow's mouth turns down into a scowl. The rule is the most personal of them all. "No bows and arrows in the arena. Ever."

Some men let out small chuckles while others faces twist into grimaces. While they mutter about the rule changes, they do not notice Snow and his rule writer creeping towards the only door. The man who had been writing the rules exits first and hurries out of the building. Snow opens the door, standing in the doorway and facing the group of people who shared in ruling the Capitol. Well, who used to.

"By the way," Snow says, silently room. He leans over and picks the gas mask that had been hidden behind the wall. "You are all fired."

Snow slams the door, locking it immediately. He slides the mask over his face as the men in the room begin to panic. Poisonous gas seeps into the room, just as planned. Snow can hear their shouts for help, and he laughs.

He reaches the end of the building and calls the elevator. The doors open and he steps inside, turning around to see that his plan has gone successfully. The dead bodies of the previous rulers lie across the floor of the meeting room, their eyes still wide in fear.

The elevator doors slip close, and Snow discards the bulky mask. As he rides to the floor, a tingling sense of excitement fills him. Everything he has wished for is right at his fingertips. All he has to do now is grab it.

The doors slide open and he steps out onto the marble floor.

"My empire awaits."

--

--

"President Snow," The voice of a guard echoes into the dark bedroom of the president.

Snow eyes shoot open. Angered by being woken from his dream, he fumbles to turn on a lamp, and look at the guard.

"What?" He snaps as soon as the light floods the room. "This better be important."

"It is, sir. We've discovered the location of District 13."

Snow grins. "Good. You may go."

The guard leaves, shutting the door behind him. Snow flicks the light off, and lies back into the darkness. Thoughts of his dream dance around in his head and his grin grows.

Soon, He thinks to himself before falling back to sleep, So very soon.

* * *

**So as the summary says, I'm going to try to write a chapter for every named character of The Hunger Games and Catching Fire (I hope). So if you want to see anything from any character just let me know. **


End file.
